


Perfection

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, snowy days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweetie_T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/gifts).



You were in the kitchen cleaning up some stuff. You had the fuzziest sweater on and the kitchen window open a crack. Sure it was beginning of winter, but you loved that snow smell. Bobby was outside, fixing up some cars. You went to the back door and opened.

“Bobby, honey. Come inside.” You called out.

“Coming” he said and you smiled to yourself. You loved your man more than anything. 

You had put the fire on and got the living room nice and warm. You closed the window; you went to the living room and sat down. You heard the door open and close, Bobby gave a sigh.

“Boots off, mister” you teased.

“I know. I ain’t stupid” You could hear the smile in voice.

You turned your head when you saw him walk in. You smiled and he smiled back. You had no idea how you got so lucky. Bobby sat down and you moved his cold flannel, wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around you. 

“Mmm” you smiled.

“What?” he chuckled.

“You smell like motor oil, fallen leaves and a hint of snow. I wish I could bottle this smell, make it a candle.” 

“A candle?” 

“Mmm” you closed your eyes.

“What would it be called?” he asked.

“Perfection” 

“I don’t know about that.” 

“I do.”

Bobby kissed the top of your head and held you closer.


End file.
